memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Franklin (NX-326)
NX Classification? Would the USS Franklin be considered an NX-class vessel, or does the registry number just relate to its status as a prototype vessel? Did progress of Starfleet technology somehow get affected by Nero's temporal incursion, since the Franklin was noted as being the first warp four ship in 2163, but in the main continuity the warp five NX-01 Enterprise would've been built in 2151? John.redican.58 (talk) 10:35, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Simon Pegg, who helped write this film, said that the assumption they work off of is that Nero's incursion had a dramatic effect on the time continuum, changing event even before 2233. And I belive that in this case the NX signifies that it is a prototype. Briet (talk) 11:37, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Comments made by the writer outside of the actual release are not really applicable to the wiki - we only cover material that made it into the movie - not their extended annotations. :The wiki has made the approach that 2233 is the definite branch point - however there is an unknown quantity that would support the Simon Pegg assertion -- the prime Enterprise crew has traveled back to 1968, 1969, 1986, and 5,000 years agon on Sarpeidon. Changes to any of these could cause major differences in galactic politics and technological advancement. Additionally, the TNG crew has traveled back to 1893 (influencing Guinan's past) and to 2063 (with Zefram Cochrane), DS9 to 2024 and Voyager to 1996, and Archer and T'Pol to 2003. Since their history remains unwritten, its possible the two realities might lack these alterations - or its possible their timeline exists in paradox. We can't really say since the wiki doesnt allow speculation, but needless to say multiple interpretations are possible. Its not our job to try and explain the discontinuities logically, but its logical for us to write about them concurrently as if no discontinuity exists, because that is the easiest format to include new information later when the sources themselves reveal more input on the subject - Captain MKB 15:32, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Proposition: The Franklin fits fine into the continuity. It was launched after the NX-Delta, and before the NX-01. (Maybe it's name was plain Franklin). Following the founding of the UFP, the Franklin received the new registry number NX-326, and USS prefix. Remaining question: Do we go with the "Starship" class from the movie, or call it the Franklin type? We could differentiate between Starship class, and the general desig. starship-class. Kind regards, -- Markonian 20:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Since this was the warp 4 prototype (and ENT had a habit of naming the infrastructure of their ambition to break warp barriers, it seems most applicable to describe this as the "warp 4 ship", "warp 4 prototype" or "warp 4 starship class" -- we dont have a proper name but we can use a descriptor. "Starship class" on its own is a vague descriptor and not a proper class name (they were rarer in the 22nd century, ut all "starships" can be called "starship class" vessels when you think about it) ::I find this very much preferable to formulating our own name based on supposition ( i say this as i am very much against the rogue naming convention of calling this the "Franklin-class" or "Franklin-type" -- these are incorrect in my opinion.) -- Captain MKB 02:50, July 31, 2016 (UTC) There is an In-Continuity explanation Between TOS and TNG of the Prime Timeline, the warp scale was refactored, remember? (Basically, TOS and previous to TOS era warp scales were re-factored to be slower, IE, Warp 9 in TOS was really warp 7 in the new scale, etc). It's possible that the warp re-factor happened earlier in this timeline due to the interference of the Narada's scans and the rebuilding of Starfleet. If the warp factor was re-factored early, this means Archer's Enterprise, NX-01, actually only topped off somewhere in Warp 3... The NX-style ship that the Enterprise and Columbia were the base of might have proven to be an extremely easy base to work off of, and the registry of 326 implies that at least 320 of these ships were built before, and during the Romulan War with improvements in the ships of the line during, then the Franklin being the first 'Warp 4' ship (refactored warp scale) still works. :I'd ask you to read the above commentary which states that speculation is not appropriate for this wiki. -- Captain MKB 13:16, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Movie template error In the Alternate Universe section, the reference at the end states that this information comes from the TOS film Beyond. I'm pretty certain that it is inarguable that this is not a TOS movie. --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 23:39, July 24, 2016 (UTC) It is actually a TOS movie, sorry if that bothers you. - Captain MKB 04:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :How is the Alternate Universe (the Kelvin Timeline universe) classified as "The ORIGINAL Series? It makes no sense. :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 14:35, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Because it has Kirk, Spock & Co., and lacks a proper series moniker. Kind regards, -- Markonian 20:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, they are the ORIGINAL crew (albeit in an alternate timeline). we're not here to stage a protest against the acceptability of the ''Kelvin'' timeline. -- Captain MKB 02:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC)